darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 4
'Fru, Fru '– czwarty odcinek anime Darling in the Franxx. Streszczenie Hiro wyznaje Zero Two, że chce z nią pilotować franxx. 13 drużyna zabija potwora. Hiro ma bardzo duże szanse, aby na stałe zostać partnerem Zero Two. Fabuła APE rozmawiają w swojej siedzibie o tym, że ataki Klaxozaurów są coraz częstsze oraz o tym, że Zero Two i Hiro powinni razem współpracować we franxxie. Mitsuru jest załamany po pilotowaniu z Zero Two. Myślał, że chce go zabić (chciała pochłonąć jego krew, ciało i duszę). Hiro idzie porozmawiać z Mitsuru. Mitsuru ostrzega Hiro, że jeśli poleci jeszcze raz z Zero Two to czeka go takli sam los. Po wyjściu z domu Futoshi i Zorome grają w piłkę. Ichigo podchodzi do Hiro i pyta go czy nadal chce pilotować franxxa z Zero Two. Hiro odpowiada, że będzie pilotować z Zero Two, ponieważ wtedy czuje się użyteczny. Ichigo jeest załamana (martwi się o Hiro). Nana i Hachi informują Zero Two, że wraca na front. W tym samym czasie Hiro samotnie trenuje w jednostce treningowej. Podczas treningu myśli o konsekwencjach pilotowaniu z Zero Two. Drużyna 13 rozmawia o Zero Two. Mają nadzieję, że Hiro nie będzie pilotował z nią franxxa. Miku mówi, że nie wiadomo czy 002 jest człowiekiem. Ichigo, która jest kapitanem drużyny wygłasza motywujące przemowę. Plantacja 13 zmienia tryb na mobilny, aby przeprowadzić pocałunek z 26 plantacją. Zero Two obserwuje swojego franxxa. Po chwili Hiro ją zauważa i od razu chowa się za ścianę. Przypomniały mu się wspomnienia z byłymi partnerami Zero Two (Mitsuru i 081). Hiro zadaje sobie pytanie dlaczego się przed nią chowa. Hiro bierze kąpiel w basenie, nagle Zero Two do niego przychodzi i wchodzi do wody. Przygwożdża go do ściany. Zero Two pyta czy Hiro nie ucieknie z nią. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk alarmu. Wykryto Klaxozaura typu dżdżownica. Zmierza w kierunku 13 plantacji. Mitsuru próbuje wstać z łóżka. Ikuno pomoga mu. Wszystkie franxxy rozpoczynają łączenie. Tylko Strelizia pozostaje w hangarze. Zero Two i Hiro przybiegli do pokoju taktycznego, gdzie znajduje się Nana. Nana mówi, że jeśli nawet Hiro i Zero Two założyli kombinezony to nie wyślą Strelizii. Franxxy rozpoczynają walkę, w tym samym czasie przyleciał samolot po Zero Two, która ma wrócić na front. Zero Two mówi do Nany, że jeśli nie wyślą jej i Hiro to 13 drużyna zginie, nagle do pokoju wpadają żołnierze, aby zagrać Zero Two. Jeden z nich dotyka ramienia 002, a Zero Two odrzuca go na kilka metrów jednym uderzeniem. Zero Two żegna się z Hiro i kłuje go lekko swoimi rogami. Po dłuższej chwili Hiro biegnie za nią. Dobiega do bramy przez, którą nie może przejść. Uderza w nią i krzyczy na cały korytarz, że bał się być jej pilotem i teraz jest pewny, że chce pilotować franxxa właśnie z nią. Zero Two mówi do strażników, że nie może odejść po takich słowach od Hiro. Zero Two pokonuje dwóch strażników i zbiega po ruchomych schodach. Bronią, którą zabrała strażnikowi ostrzela szybę. Skacze w nią i bardzo efektywnym sposobem dostaje się do Hiro. Zero Two mówi, że nikt nie powiedział jej tak żenujących rzeczy. Hiro odpowiada po cichu, że to był także jego pierwszy raz. Hiro i Zero Two biegną do hangaru, gdzie znajduje się Strelizia. Wchodzą do niej. Hiro pyta czy na pewo da radę. Zero Two odpowiada, że napewno da radę, ponieważ są razem. Wyważają drzwi w hangarze oraz lecą do 13 drużyna, która nadal walczy z Klaxozaurem. Po przybyciu Strelizii zajmuje się ona pierwszym potworem, a pozostałe franxxy drugim. Po chwili Strelizia podrzuca potwora i okazuję się, że jest to jeden wielki Klaxozaur. Delphinium i Chloropythum przytrzymują otwór gębowy Klaxozaura, w tym czasie Strelizia wlatuje do niego i wylatuje z drugiej strony z rdzeniem potwora na włoczni. Potwór eksploduje i przez chwile pojawia się niebieski deszcz (pozostałości po potworze). Hachi rozmawia z Naną i mówi, że Hiro jest kompatybilny ze Strelizią i zastanawia się co na to powie Papa i inni. Postacie * Gorilla * Marmoset * Wiceprzewodniczący * Papa * Lemur * Barboon * Tarsier * Mitsuru * Futoshi * Zorome * Kokoro * Hiro * Ichigo * Zero Two * Hachi * Nana * 081 (wspomnienie) * Ikuno Kategoria:Odcinki en:Episode 04 es:Episodio 4 ru:Взмахи крыльев